Romance on shuffle
by kyou fangirl
Summary: Remus lupin and Sirius black. Drabbles writen for a challenge i saw on someone elses profile. all ten are inspired by songs i heard with my ipod on shuffel and writien during the song. it was not easy! but it was fun. if you like showtunes, you'll like it
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok, so I read some other fics with this challenge and it seemed fun. **

**Challenge: put your ipod on shuffle and write drabble fics for the duration of the song for one shipping**

**Shipping: RemusxSirius… just because they're on my mind, though I might make another one of these fics for a furuba pairing if I feel so inclined.**

**1 Without you, Rent**

Remus felt alone. It was the only word for it. Nothing more poetic, just… alone.

Nothing, he thought, was more depressing than watching life go by while he was dying inside. His best friends were all dead… and his lover had been responsible for it. He couldn't even understand. And, as though to mock him, the grass was still growing, and the babies were still crying, and the moon- that BLOODY MOON- was still glowing! And he had nothing left to live for. His life was over. And the world was rubbing it I his face. Everywhere he looked he saw normal life, and even when he didn't go places. He still breathed. He heard. He dwelled on his own depression. And his innumerable tears all dried eventually. And in the midst of it all, he couldn't figure out why he was still alive, when Sirius- His Sirius- was gone. He was dying, without him.

**2 Forget About Love, Aladin **

Remus was in his dorm, mercifully alone, and an annoying voice was talking to him in. More specifically, telling him annoyingly accurate things.

"Love is revolting"

"I bloody know!"

"and he betrayed you!"

"I have to forget him!"

Sirius, his boyfriend had betrayed his trust horribly. He had told his deepest darkest secret, and yet the voice in his own head had called his bluff. He ran to the common room and into Sirius' arms.

"I'm so sorry!" Said Sirius, surprised that Remus was there, crying.

"It's ok. I couldn't stay mad at you!"

**3 Here I Am, Dirty Rotten Scoundrels**

Remus could hardly believe it. He walked into the great hall admiring the candles. On the train, he had been bored, and he was missing his parents, but all of that was insignificant. He was _HERE!_ A _WEREWOLF! AT HOGWARTS! _He had the sensation that he was dreaming, but everything was just so magical. Even the French fries he was eating at the feast! The skies he could see above him were shown magically through the ceiling! And the boy he was sitting with was magical as well. Remus had already developed a crush. It was love at first sight. He was really, the luckiest person in the world.

**4 Ain't No Mountain High Enough, Diana Ross**

It was a truly awful thing. Remus and Sirius were reunited for such a brief time, and then he was torn away. But the one thing that brought comfort was the letter that appeared. Mere days after his flight. How Remus had found him, he did not know. All that mattered was the contents of the letter.

"Padfoot-

I know you must be in hiding, but I wanted you to know that I am sorry for doubting you. And, more importantly, that I still love you. Whenever you need me, I will come. No mountain, valley or river could ever prevent that.

I leave you with this promise: I will always be yours. I guarantee it. For every day we are apart, I just miss you more, and when it is safe for you to return to me, I will be waiting.

Love,

Moony"

**5 The Trail We Blaze, The Road to El Dorado**

The marauders were never the sorts to follow everyone else. In fact, in everything they did in life, they followed their own trail that they would blaze. The looked at every day in their seven years at Hogwarts a s a mystery just waiting to unfold, and beyond that, promise of a paradise.

While this was not, as it turns out, what truly awaited them, they had fun along the way. They were brave, true gryfendores, and they explored the road, uncharted. They discovered any and all undiscovered places that they had only heard of, turning the legends of Hogwarts into fact.

On these journeys, Sirius was the self-proclaimed hero, while Remus was the damsal in distress. Funnily enough, it was often the other way around. ;)

**6 Dirty Rotten Number, Dirty Rotten Scoundrels**

Remus was shocked. Sirius had just told him something that he couldn't quite rap his head around.

"What do you mean… _done?"_

"I mean done. It's a shame it didn't last, but every chapter in Hogwarts mischief must end. No?"

"NO!"

Sirius chuckled. "Moony, we're in the middle of a war. I need to grow up."

It was almost comical that Remus was the reluctant one, but then he understood. Sirius was right. For once. "Well it was a blast while it lasted. At least we went out with style."

"If you call exploding the slytherin common room 'style'… yes, ex mssr. Moony, I daresay we did"

Within the hour, they were already planning their next prank. One more couldn't hurt…

**7 Always True To You (In my Fashion), Kiss Me, Kate**

Remus was sick of it. "_why _cant you behave?" he asked for the millionth time.

"Come on baby! I'm _mad _for you! And I'll _always_ be! But… Lucy's good at potions… it's the one subject you're no help in! And nothing happened!"

Remus raised his eyebrows. Skeptical as always.

"Well… there was a … hefty amount of flirting, but it was all … fine. I'm always true to you darling… in my own special way…"

That excuse had been fine in school. Now it was the pretty, not to mention busty, young auror who had joined the order a week ago.

"She had friends in the office! And nothing serious happened! Well… something _Sirius_ happened," he looked up hopefully, but received no chuckle. Just the skeptical look he was so used to. He gave it the same response as always. "I'm always true to you in my way." And that was just the way he was. Remus finally gave in, smiling, and pulled the dark-haired man into a kiss. Perhaps he could put up with his misbehaving just a little longer.

**8 Show Me, My Fair Lady**

Remus, the bookish student who loved lectures, had just sat through the longest, most boring astronomy class. Now he was honestly impatient as the boy he had liked for six years stood before him, obviously confessing his love.

"I'm just… I'm trying to say… Remus, I think I l-"

"Wait for me to grow old, why don't you!" he shouted suddenly. "If you love me, SHOW ME!" and with no further convincing needed, Sirius pulled Remus into the best kiss of his life. 'Ah,' thought Remus, 'much better.' They didn't even attempt to converse for the rest of the glorious night.

**9 Being Alive, Company**

Sirius Black had some serious (no pun intended) commitment issues. His friends were all in happy relationships, except for Remus of course. He didn't exactly know why there was an of course to that, but there just was.

It was his seventeenth birthday and he, Remus, James and Peter were all sitting around the fire, far after hours.

"How do you stand it? What do you get?" the others looked at him blankly.

"someone to make put you through hell… like Lily does? When you pull pranks?"

"You see what you look for."

"Someone to sit in my chair. And ruin my sleep. And need me to well."

"It's much better living it than looking at it, mate," said Peter, who was in a long term relationship with a huffelpuff girl.

Eventually those two left.

"Sirius… blow out the candles. Want something. Please." Remus was concerned.

After more silence, Sirius did so. He wished for someone someone to prove him wrong. Someone to give him support for being alive. It was so hard sometimes with the war. Then, something unexpected happened. He felt Remus' lips pressed against his own.

Maybe, just maybe, he had gotten his wish after all.

**10 Behind These Hazel Eyes, Kelly Clarkson **

It felt like it had just been yesterday that he and Sirius had been in their apartment, everything perfect for once in his life. War didn't matter as long as he had Sirius. He told him things people didn't know about him. He opened up more than he had ever felt comfortable with before. Now people would ask if he was ok and bring flowers. He would answer yes. Nobody could see the tears he was hiding behind his hazel eyes.

It wasn't yesterday though. It was thirteen years, and now, seeing Sirius on the map had torn him up once again. Seeing him now killed him inside, but he would never cry for him again. Not on the outside, at least.

**A/N lotsa show tunes :) that was fun. I hope you liked it too, but I really don't know if the writings that good. It seemed good at the time, but that's cuz I had music. The music was distracting, but it only really fit with it… yeah… never mind. OMG! I thought forget about love worked so well for them, but its so short that I really couldn't do it justice! Also I love it so much I was really distracted. Ok… that's all. It you like my writing, or don't, either way, but you like remusxsirius, look at my other, better one: Train Rides. REVIEW PLEASE! XOXOXO**


	2. advertising

_**PLEASE READ:**_** I know some people might not consider this chapter to be **_**strictly **_**within the rules of this site, but, believe me, I am just putting it up to hopefully help people find stories they will like and save them the trouble of searching my profile to find them. If you, personally, are bothered by my self-advertising, then please review or PM to tell me so, and I will be more than happy to remove this chapter. **

**Now on to the shameless self-advertising:**

**HULLO THERE! HERE! HAVE SOME SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING!**

**If you liked THIS, which I certainly hope you did if you made it this far, ie the end, then you are SURE, or HOPEFULLY will like at least one of these!**

El Castillo del Merodeador

Summary: in 2014, the Weasley-Potter clan made themselves a club house: El Castillo del Merodeador, or simply the Castle. Over the years some interesting things happened there. second gen. series of one-shots. sorry for the bad summary. better than it sounds.

Story: "James then walked around the trunk several times, examining it carefully, perhaps more than was strictly necessary, and continued in through the passageway that had become obvious at this proximity, which he assumed people weren't supposed to reach. It took a few minutes, but at the end of the tunnel, he found himself in a dark, dank house of some sort, that had been ripped to shreds from the inside. He had absolutely no clue as to where he was, but he didn't really care. There were some signs to hint at this house not being in use. For instance the lack of inhabitants, and, upon further inspection, anything that could lead one to believe there had been inhabitants or guests for twenty-some years. It quickly became his favorite discovery…"

Link: .net/s/5882910/1/El_Castillo_del_Merodeador

A Grave with no Body

Summary: sirius. death. sad. its about the mourning of sirius. Please read and review. i dont own.

Story: "How do you pay respects for a man who vanished into thin air? He was there one moment, and then, after the longest moment of eternity, he was just not. He, of course, being the falsely accused and convicted murderer, Sirius Black. He had died suddenly, leaving those who had cared for him in life, utterly, and horribly alone…"

Link: .net/s/5694052/1/A_Grave_with_no_Body

Evil Within

Summary: If things had gone differently at the Battle Of Hogwarts. It'll get better past the prologue, I PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW! :D

Story: ""-now you all see what become's of your great _hero!_? He was weak! And now, though my own body is destroyed, I shall reign over all of you through him!" He could feel Voldemort inside of him, quickly pushing him out of his own body and into a corner of his mind. The new occupant was jubilant. Things couldn't have turned out any better for him. And it was all his fault…"

Link: .net/s/5375491/1/Evil_Within

If You Were Gay

Summary: yeah... as in the avenue q song. dont own the song, barely own the plot and dont own the characters. remus/sirius. james/remus friendship. silliness.

Story: ""You know that guy?"

"Yes," he muttered. This meant he was either psychic or not really listening. I was okay with both.

"Well he sat with me at lunch."

"Fascinating," said Remus, in a voice that sounded just not sarcastic enough that I deducted that he was referring to his book. How he could still find it fascinating on the eight time around, I would never know.

"And he was smiling at me." Remus made a note in his book, which no normal person should do if they aren't reading a book for a class. "And talkin' to me." Remus turned the page. "And I think he was kind of coming on to me! I think he might have thought I was gay!" Remus looked up showing looking aggravated. "Though if I were gay, he would totally be my type…""

Link: .net/s/5694046/1/If_You_were_gay

In Your Shadow

Summary: Its just sorta three, short, individual things written from the perspectives of Rose Weasley, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Albus Severus Potter on the topics of their first year at hogwarts. Hints of Rose/Scorpius. Sort of overlaps with Rosius Randomness

Story: "Weasley? Yes, when I say that I _do_ mean _The_ Weasley. As in 'yes, my dad was Uncle Harry's side kick.' I get asked that question _so_ much. You'd think kids this age could find better celebrities to obsess over. Like singers. Or actors. Or _more impressive people than my parents_. And you'd think the novelty would've worn out by now. Since the war, this school has had _seven other Weasleys (how are we still a big deal!?)!_ And when I sat on the stool, waiting to be sorted, I could _see_ the Gryffindor table waiting to applaud; waiting to welcome me into their family, not that I wasn't technically blood kin to about half of them anyway, but it wasn't just my family. It was _everyone! _It took most people a few seconds to realize what had happened because most of them hadn't been listening anyway, under the assumption that a Weasley at this school couldn't possibly be anything but a brave and true Gryffindor. But, sure enough, that moldly old hat surprised them all, for a third time that night, and shouted 'Ravenclaw…'"

Link: .net/s/5838674/1/In_your_shadow

Love

Summary: just a short story that talks about the close relationships in Remus Lupin's life. a bit of remus/sirius. just for funzies! pleeeaaase review!

Story: "When Remus came to school, he had been surprised by the ease with which people accepted him. Well, not _all_ people, but the only ones that mattered. James Potter was among them. He was, without fail, a loyal an kind friend, even though he was a bit of a prat. He along with the other Marauders made sure Remus never worked himself to death. There was even a memorable moment where someone mocked Remus and ended up in the hospital wing for a month from James' skillful dueling technique. James had been the first to discover his 'furry little problem,' as well as the first to give it an annoying nick name. When he had realized what was going on, he, in a display of uncharacteristic maturity, approached Remus in private and told him that he knew, and that he was okay with it..."

Link: .net/s/5501873/1/Love

Train Rides

Summary: Remus and Sirius... and trains : gonna be about 15 chapters long. yay! please read and review. Xoxoxo

Story: "It was the first of September. A young boy with shoulder-length, black hair stood outside a black car. The car had the appearance of being very expensive, and, had you been walking by at precisely the right time and place, you could have caught a glimpse of the disproportionally large interior before the boy slammed the door. A man stepped out of the drivers door and walked around to the trunk, only to find that the boy had retrieved his luggage on his own. Said boy was now walking away with a large trunk without so much as a backward glance."

Link: .net/s/5358817/1/Train_Rides

With Me Or Against Me

Summary: just a quick oneshot about astoria and draco. It takes place during the battle at hogwarts. If you don't know who astoria is........ then you suck. Rated T for an itsy bit of swearing and violance, but that is all : enjoy!

Story: "As he started to wake up, Draco heard faint crashing noises, a scream somewhere in the distance, and the shouted incantation for a shield charm coming from very nearby. He opened his eyes and looked up, squinting. From his distinctly undignified place on the floor, he could see a cloak sweeping past his face, and the long black hair of its wearer. She looked back at him, hair whipping around her face, and green eyes made contact with his, briefly. She looked around and gave her attention to the attacking deatheater once more, putting him in a strong full-body bind."

Link: .net/s/4985682/1/With_Me_or_Against_Me

**Please note that**the stories advertised here are only the stories I have written for Harry Potter. To find stories for such fandoms as Bat Boy, Fruits Basket, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, The Odyssey and more, please do visit my other stories at this link: .net/u/1771431/ Thank you and please remember to **review :)**


End file.
